


I'm Trash

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, blood mention, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil lives a trash lifestyle and doesn't think much of it.





	I'm Trash

The dark shadow slipped from under Roman’s door. The creative one was having a particularly vivid dream and on rare occasions things had the possibility to manifest in the mindscape. The shadow was free and it wanted to do something fun. It snuck along the walls, peering under the other doorways. Hmm. Too cheery. Hmm. Too serious.

It found a dark room with an equally dark form slumped forward at a desk, appearing to have fallen asleep still online rather than actually going to bed. The light emanating from the laptop was the only light to be seen. Ooo. This one would work. The shadow gave itself a bit more form, revealing itself to have glistening fangs which clamped down on a bit of exposed neck.

Virgil woke to a pinch on his neck, instinctively slapping the spot. “Ugh. Mosquitos? We have mosquitos? Jeez. What was I… Oh yeah. Tumblr.” The anxious one went back to Tumblr, it was only 2am, not bad for a normal night. Now where was he?

Around 7am, Virgil awoke again, his whole body burning from the inside. He peeled himself up from his desk, the laptop keys having left impressions on his face. He placed one hand on his face to rub the indentations and the other on his stomach as though doing so would calm his insides.

“Ugh…. That’s the last time I eat Chipotle… This week.” Virgil rubbed his stomach and groaned. He tried to get as comfortable as he could, grabbing his phone he started scrolling through Tumblr some more.

In what seemed like no time at all, he heard Patton calling him down for breakfast. He glanced at the clock and realized it was already nearly 10am.

“Man, Tumblr is such a time suck.” He said quietly to himself as he popped out of bed and opened his bedroom door, the light shocking his eyes and causing him to hide behind his forearm.

“Why is it so bright out here?!” He called as he walked down the stairs towards food, his eyes still shielded.

“It isn’t that bright, Virgil.” Logan pointed out, sitting at the table reading his newspaper.

“Says you. I think I might have migraine… Too much chipotle.” He wandered into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

“Want me to fix you a plate, Virge?” Patton asked cheerily. Virgil looked over at the tasty looking spread that Patton had laid out. Just looking at it made his stomach turn even more sour.

“Thanks Dad, but I think I’m gonna sit out breakfast. My stomach isn’t doing so well. I’ll just take the coffee.” His eyes were still mostly shut, the light making his head hurt.

“Aw alright, Kiddo. I’ll come up to check on you in a little while. Go get some rest.” Patton smiled and patted his shoulder.

“You might have a cold coming on, you feel so cold!” Patton stated, pulling his hand away from Virgil. Virgil shrugged and took his mug upstairs, returning to the safety of his dark room. As soon as he was back out of the bright lights of the commons, he felt much better. He placed his mug on his desk and got on his laptop, playing some games to pass the time.

Once again, in what felt like no time at all, he glanced at the time and found that it had been multiple hours.

“Wow. I need to keep better track of time… Then again. You can’t load up The Sims without losing several hours of your life.” He closed up the game and heard a knock on the door.

“Virge? I brought you some lunch!” Came Patton’s cheery voice on the other side of the door. Virgil popped up and opened the door.

“Thanks, Pat.” Virge smiled gently and took the tray. He noticed that Patton had dimmed the hallway lights. Patton smiled and walked away, closing the door as he left so Virgil could continue resting. He placed the tray on his desk and meandered around his room a moment. The food looked pretty good, but it smelled strange to him. It appeared to be a pretty regular sandwich and fries. It didn’t seem out of the ordinary for any reason.

“Ouch!” He picked up a fry and instantly threw it back down. It was burning hot. Patton must have just made them. But he was a glutton for punishment a good french fry. He took a quick bite of one of them and found it burning the inside of his mouth just like it was burning his fingers. He tried to cool it down in his mouth but it didn’t seem to cool and he had to spit it back out.

“Man, why are these so hot? And… Garlicky? Huh.” Virgil shrugged and figured he’d come back to it later when they cooled down. He wasn’t hungry anyway. Plopping back on his bed, he was back on his phone. Another while of scrolling through tumblr when yet another knock on his door.

“Come in?” He called, not moving. Patton pushed the door open and walked in a little bit.

“How are you feeling, Kiddo? Dinner is about ready and…” Patton looked over at Virgil’s untouched lunch and his forgotten mug of coffee from that morning.  

“Have you eaten anything today, Virge? You must be pretty sick if you haven’t been hungry at all…” Patton walked in and slowly placed a hand on Virgil’s forehead, he was still so cold.

“I feel fine, Patton. I just wasn’t hungry? I don’t know. I think I’m just a little nauseous from whatever I ate last night. It’ll pass.” He shrugged. Patton worried, but thats what dads did. He grabbed the tray and the coffee and carried it out of the room.

“Just try and get some rest, ok Kiddo? I’ll leave a plate for you in the fridge if you get hungry.” He called over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Dad.” Virgil continued laying there. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t hungry… He just wasn’t. Maybe he should try and get some sleep. Placing his phone down, he put his hands behind his head in the most relaxed position he could manage.

Virgil laid perfectly still with his eyes shut, waiting for some amount of tiredness to come over him, but it never did.

/ _Great, another night of insomnia. Perfect, of course when i’m feeling sick I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Man, being anxiety can really suck sometimes, I bet tha-_ / He thought to himself until he was interrupted by another knock on the door. Patton just left, who could it possibly be?

“Come in.” He called, watching the door open and Logan walk in.   
“Virgil? I can’t see you in here.” He stated, reaching for the light switch and flipping it on. Virgil opened his mouth wide and hissed at the bright light, much louder than the last time he had hissed at Logan during their debate. He flipped himself over and buried his face in the pillow. Logan could have sworn… In the light it almost looked like.. Virgil’s teeth were… No. That would be ludicrous.

“I uh.. Sorry,” Logan flipped the light back off and Virgil rolled back over to face him. “I just came to tell you that Roman wants to go on an adventure in his kingdom once again.. But Patton said you weren’t feeling well. So I just came to tell you we shouldn’t be gone longer than a day or so. I brought you these, in case you wanted some gentle entertainment while you were sick. I think they should be to your liking.” Virgil was confused, he glanced at the time and saw it was somehow 8am? Man, this stomach flu was really messing with his sense of time. Logan placed two very large books down on Virgil’s nightstand.

Looking over he saw one was a collection of Grimm’s Fairytales and the other was the nearly complete works of Edgar Allen Poe.

“Thanks, Lo. I’ll check those out. Have fun in la la land.” Virgil smirked. Logan nodded and left. Virgil got bored of Tumblr after some amount of time and eventually picked up the Brothers Grimm fairytales book. He did not expect all of these to be so dark.. Logan was right these were his kind of stories. They seemed to read pretty quick, it didn’t seem like very long before he had finished the hearty tome and put it off to the side. He grabbed Poe next, he had been told many times that this was something he would also enjoy.

This book was also great. Man, is this why Logan reads so much? These stories were awesome. He would have to ask that nerd if he had more books he could read. Another knock on the door. Man, these guys kept popping back in on him.  

“Yeah?” He called, not looking up from his Poe anthology.

“Virgil? How are you feeling?” Logan asked, pushing the door open once again.

“Uh, same as I was when you asked like half an hour ago?” He smirked, still nose deep in his book. Logan’s eyes opened wide.

“Half an hour? Virgil, I was gone with Roman and Patton for nearly 3 days. Have you not… Slept? Eaten? ..Moved at all?”

“Pshh. Logan. If you are going to try to trick me, go with an amount of time that makes sense. All i’ve managed to do since you were gone was…. I dont know. I was on tumblr for a while… I read like both of these books. Great books by the way. Do you have any more?” Virgil gestured to the two huge books Logan had left with him.

Logan had to keep his excitement for Virgil’s reading to himself, there was something very wrong here.

“…Stay right here. I’ll be right back.” Logan quickly left, leaving Virgil there with a shrug as he finished up his book. Logan returned in, what of course felt like no time to Virgil, about a half hour.

“Virgil, please come downstairs, i’ve dimmed the lights and everything.” Logan poked his head back in.

“Ugh. What is it Lo? I promise I’m fine. I’m just sick or something.” He tossed the book down and followed behind Logan. The light in the rest of the house was dim, and while it stung his eyes a little, it was manageable. He plopped down on the couch across from Roman and Logan, Patton seemed to be busy in the kitchen.

“Virgil, we are… Are you using a different foundation? You look even paler than usual.” Roman began, getting distracted by his appearance. Virgil shrugged.

“I don’t know, I haven’t checked my makeup in the mirror in a while? Maybe this is just what my skin looks like without makeup. It’s not like I go outside.”

“…In anycase. Virgil… We are concerned about your well-being. You aren’t eating, sleeping.. You seem to be unaware of the passage of time. Are you feeling well? You may be seriously ill.” Logan noted. Virgil suddenly sniffed the air deeply.

“Man… That smells amazing, Patton. What are you making?” He didn’t even realize he was on his feet all of a sudden, his feet carrying him toward the kitchen. Logan, however, did notice how much Virgil’s pupils dilated when he took that whiff of the air. As well as noting he couldn’t smell anything at all. He got up and followed after Virgil, Roman noticing everyone moving and followed.

“Oh, I’m making you some chicken noodle soup, Kiddo! Great for when you are sick! I haven’t actually started cooking yet though.. So i’m not sure what you are smelling? I’m just chopping the vegetables.” Patton chuckled. “Although… With how dark it is in here, I slipped a little and cut my finger pretty good.

Patton held up his hand, blood dripping down his index finger in a thin line that was trailing down his hand. Virgil was absolutely transfixed on the cut and the trail of blood. Logan watched Virgil, staring intensely at Patton’s blood. He reached out to put a hand on Virgil, but the anxious one had stepped forward and gently grasped Patton’s forearm.

“I don’t know why… But I want to… I can’t… I need…” Virgil was struggling with something and he surprised them all when he leaned forward and licked the line of blood from Patton’s forearm up all the way to his fingertip.

“MMMMmmmm…..” He uttered.

All of them stood in shock.

“Uh.. Kiddo? Are you… Some kind of.. Vampire?” Patton asked, a bit shaken. Virgil paused a minute before just kind of shrugging.

“You know… That would actually explain a lot. Huh. I just kind of thought I was…. You know… Trash.”


End file.
